Just You and Me
by IraOphelia
Summary: [Follows YWMB] After a year of searching for his wife and tactician, Ophelia, Chrom returns to Ylisstol empty handed. The war against Grima may have been won, but, as Chrom is realizing, at a terrible price. Chrom struggles against his constant misery, but there is only one person can save him from himself.
1. Returning Home

A/N:This story follows You are the Wind at My Back, but could stand alone (if you squint and tilt your head).

Summary: 1 year after Grima's demise, Chrom returns to Ylisse to pick up the pieces of his life, and struggles to come to terms with the loss of Ophelia, his wife and tactician. This could be dark at times, I really wanted to capture just how deeply a loss can affect you. My OC, Ophelia, is essentially Robin, just renamed. :)

I plan on updating weekly, but I'm a dreadfully slow writer so who knows. :p

I hope you enjoy it. As always, I love hearing from you. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 1

Falchion cut through its target with ease; the fallen Grimleal shrieked before it breathed its last. I swiped a spattering of its putrid blood from my cheek, staining my glove. I glanced around through the misty air; the sound of battle echoed hollowly in my ears. Around me, my comrades and the Grimleal mixed in an indistinguishable mass of bodies and weapons. The fighting layered Grima's slick scales with steaming blood. I breathed heavily; the long battle had worn me down, and I could tell my companions were growing fatigued. My tactician Ophelia was still at my side. Her steady presence was reassuring, and gave me the strength to push forward through the enemy ranks along the dragon's thick neck. Spells erupted around us; the clashing of metal on metal was deafening. Ophelia shot a thunderbolt at a thrashing enemy ahead of us and I finished it off with an arcing slash of Falchion.

"Chrom, they just keep appearing!" Ophelia cried over the din. Grima's growing army had slowly encased us. I willed myself not to acknowledge the sickening dread creeping into my mind. Doubt had no place in a leader's mind.

"We must press on! We can't give up when we are so close!" I said. Even when the odds were against us, I knew we had to continue forward. Our goal was too important to give up now. Ophelia nodded. A quick and sly smile played over her lips before disappearing again; she knew I was too stubborn to surrender.

Then, above the sounds of battle, a melodic and calming voice rang clearly in my ears:

 _"_ _Hear my words, Awakener! Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened, a choice will await you... If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber..._

 _If Ophelia strikes in Chrom's stead, both her life and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all._

 _The final decision...is yours."**_

"The dragon is weak; we can finish this together!" Ophelia said to me. Her eyes gleamed dangerously behind the grime on her face. She quickly squeezed my hand, and I felt a rush of strength from her touch. With Ophelia by my side, I could do anything.

Grima's roar shook its body beneath our feet, but we continued forward. I knew what I had to do.

 _I would fall the final blow_. It was the only way to protect what meant the most to me.

A horde of enemies crashed into me and separated Ophelia from my side. By the time I had fought my way out, my tactician had jumped out ahead. She stopped at the base of Grima's neck and in front of her stood her replica, Grima's human form. Grima fired a bright orb of energy and Ophelia jumped out the way, parrying with her own thunderbolt. It struck the replica in the chest and it fell to the ground, doubled over in pain. Ophelia stood over it; her hands began to glow with a purple energy.

"Ophelia, what are you-" I choked on my words. Without even a moment's hesitation, Ophelia released an energy orb that connected instantly with Grima. The human form of Grima exploded into a purple miasma. It let out an otherworldly scream that soon mingled with the dragon's own shrieks. I covered my ears against the roars. The body of the great dragon thrashed beneath my feet and I fell to one knee. The world tumbled around me; I felt like I was spinning out of control.

Ophelia had made the final blow. This was the end of Grima.

Grima's army faded around us. My faithful companions became shrouded in the purple haze of the fading soldiers. Ophelia shimmered in the haze… Or was she also fading into the darkening sky? Ophelia turned toward me, a smile on her face. The wind rushed around her, rippling the once solid outline of her body.

"No! Ophelia! Ah gods, no!" I bellowed, yet no matter how loudly I yelled or how quickly I ran, I still could not seem to bridge the distance between us. I stumbled as I raced toward her and I faltered. Her colors were softening. Her outline was hard to make out against the sky. Tears began to mingle with the sweat on my face.

 _"_ _Tell the others my last thoughts were of them. May we meet again in a better life."*_ Her voice was soft and calming.

"Ophelia!" I screamed. She turned away from me; a placid smile was still on her face.

She waved and faded into the setting sun.

* * *

I awoke with a quick and sharp shudder that shook my whole body. My eyes peeled open slowly, fighting against the grip of my dream. Reality settled in around me and the darkened room in the inn appeared in my vision. I slithered out from under the blankets, shivering against the cool air on my sweat-drenched skin. Rubbing my arms, I stopped by the drafty window. Gazing through the murky purple light of the sunrise, I could just make out the light blinking off the crisp white walls of Yllistol in the distance. On the street below me, the village was beginning to wake up.

Despite being awake, I still felt the foggy grips of my nightmare pulling at the edges of my consciousness. I pushed away at the memories, both real and imagined, that were flooding into my mind. It had been so long since I had dreamt of her… I was unprepared for the emotions that still cut me sharply, despite how long it has been. Strains of her voice replayed in my mind. I shook my head and tried to divert my thoughts. I reminded myself of my task in Ylisstol.

I had received a letter from Frederick urging me to return to the capitol and properly rule my halidom. For the past year, I had been running the state through correspondence with Lissa. I begrudgingly agreed with Frederick's logic. Ylisse needed their king to be present at the capitol, instead of roaming nomadically throughout the continent. I had already decided that I would stay for a few weeks to please Frederick, but in no way would my visit be permanent.

The faster I got back to the capitol, the faster I could leave. Luckily, with the sun making its way higher into the sky, I had no reason to go back to sleep and tempt the nightmares to reappear. I pulled on my traveling clothes and headed out of the little inn. When I emerged, the street-vendors were open and the early risers were perusing the fresh wares. I stopped to inspect a fine leather scabbard, and a small, plaintive voice called out to me.

"Sir, could you spare a cent?" I looked for the owner of the voice and found a small woman huddled by the stall. Her clothes were threadbare and she held a small jug in her hands for collecting money, "My husband was lost in the war, and we've been struggling ever since." She gestured to the two children sleeping against her. Nodding my head, I deposited a handful of gold pieces into her jug. Her eyes lit up at my contribution and a large, surprised smile spread across her face.

"Thank you, sir! Naga be praised." I nodded curtly and went on my way.

The Valmese war had concluded a little over a year ago. It had hit Ylisse during a time of prosperity following the Plegian War. I had expected the halidom to bounce back as quickly as it had before. Yet, most towns were still suffering and the reconstruction was taking much longer than it had in the past. Squalor and economic downturn was hard to reverse and my job was slow going. I was frustrated by my own lack of power; even as the king I could do nothing to help those suffering. It seemed like Ylisse would never be as it was before the Valmese War.

Then again, I did not know if I would ever be the same as I had been before the war…

The trek from the inn to Ylisstol was pleasant; the shining sun was tempered by spring clouds lazily floating across the sky. I moved quickly, one always does over roads they know well. When I arrived at the capitol, I pulled my traveling hood over my head. I had no desire to be recognized here. I hoped to slip into my home with little fanfare.

Passing through the town gates, I felt as I if I had entered the past. The capitol was bustling and thriving. The buildings shone as if they were all freshly painted. The struggles that the halidom was facing did not seem to have reached Ylisstol. The merchants eagerly proclaimed their wares and the shoppers thronged through the streets in dense crowds. Even the people themselves looked healthy and sanguine; they were not privy to the suffering of the rest of the halidom.

I allowed my pace to slow and my eyes to wander around my hometown. I scanned the marble buildings and elegant architecture. The familiarity was somewhat comforting. However, behind each friendly façade was a hidden memory poking at my subconscious, waiting for spill to the surface and fill me with bitterness. I pushed them away as I had been doing for months. Otherwise, I was bound to fall back into the past. I dreaded going back to that dark place.

I pushed inwards toward the capitol building, but the people and animals that filled much of the space hindered my movements. Amidst the crowd, a hooded figure pushed past me. I began to protest their indecency, but I caught a glimpse of auburn hair and the outline of a familiar face. I let out a sound of surprise, my head spinning.

 _Ophelia?_

I wanted to leap forward but my limbs were frozen in place. In a flash, the figure was gone. I wildly scanned the crowd. My eyes flicked blindingly fast over the heads of the people around me. Finally, I caught sight of the figure. It was just a stranger.

 _Not her, not her, not her_. I repeated it until I could breathe again. Slowly, my body began to respond again and I took a few haggard breaths. My heart still pounded loudly in my ears, nearly drowning out the crowd around me. I tried to calm my reeling mind. This was not the first time I had seen a specter like this one. I blamed the nightmares that had plagued me last night and my own weak mind. I forced myself to calm my breathing and my heart beat. Finally easing my pulse rate, I hurried back off into the crowd. Yet, even when the realization had settled in, my hands did not cease their quivering.

Any desire to walk leisurely through the town was quickly forgotten and I took the quickest route to the front gates. I came to the front gate of my home. The white facade stared coldly down at me. I realized suddenly it no longer felt like home.

A soldier positioned out of the doors stood up straighter as I approached.

"Good day! What business do you have here?" The knight asked immediately once I was in earshot.

"I'm returning home." I replied, removing my hood as I spoke. The knight's eyes widened a little as he recognized my face.

"My apologies, milord," The knight hurriedly opened the front gates and ushered me inside. The knight quickly regained his decorum, "I'll announce your arrival at once."

"There's no need for that," I said quickly, but the knight had already run off. I ran a hand through my hair; that did not leave me much time to prepare for the reunion. I wandered into the central courtyard debating what to do.

I had not been home for much too long, and Frederick had already insinuated in his letter that I was disregarding my duties. My heart sunk; it was unlikely that I would be getting a friendly greeting from anyone. Not to mention that, after year of scouring the entire continent, I had returned empty handed in my quest. My chest tightened at the thought, and I sucked in a breath at the sudden pain. Then my mind flashed to Lucina. Her face is so much like her mother's…

Deep in my thoughts, the slamming of a distant door caught my attention. I was still rooted in place in the courtyard. My heart started to race; this was all happening too fast. I hastily looked around the courtyard for an escape route.

The form a woman appeared under the open-air hallways and leaped into the courtyard with excited, energetic movements. Her pigtails bobbed wildly as she bounded towards me. With a little jump, she catapulted into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck

"Chrom! I've missed you so much!" She cried, squeezing me in an excessively tight hug, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Hey Lissa," I muttered into her wild blonde hair, "I've missed you too. But I can't breathe." With a loud giggle, Lissa released me. She wiped a small tear off her cheek, still smiling brightly.

"You've lost weight! Wait 'till Frederick sees that you haven't been keeping up your training regimen!" She teased with a playful jab at my stomach.

"I missed you for a good whole minute there Lissa, but now, not so much" I ruffled her hair, purposefully messing it up. Her eyebrows furrowed and she wriggled underneath my hand.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Lissa cried, trying to push my hand way. I laughed softly at her vain attempts. Over Lissa's head, I noticed another figure as they entered the courtyard.

"Hold milord, my companion can only move so fast." Frederick called to us and I turned fully in his direction. Frederick walked slowly, an eager child in tow. My feet started moving before I had even processed his appearance. I met them halfway. The navy haired child looked up at me and smiled broadly.

"Daddy!" She cried; letting go of Frederick's hand, she lifted her arms to me.

"Lucina," I breathed and scooped the small girl into my arms. She had grown so much since I had last seen her. My heart was in my throat, "Daddy's here."

"I love Daddy!" Lucina said animatedly; it was the only understandable phrase.

 _Had she been able to talk this well before?_

She stopped talking suddenly. She wrapped her small arms around my neck and nuzzled in the nook above my collarbone. I stroked her hair gently. Holding Lucina with one hand, I offered my other hand to Frederick.

"It's good to see you, Frederick." Frederick grasped my hand, his expression uncharacteristically wistful.

"You were well missed, milord." Frederick replied with heartwarming sincerity.

"Come in!" Lissa called, leading Frederick and me toward the front doors. "You can't make it all this way and then just stand outside."

The doors yawned open before me; the hallway was dark and foreboding. My legs felt too heavy to move for a moment, but then I heard a soft breath from Lucina. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Her stillness was comforting, and I felt a sturdy solidarity in each of her even breaths. I let Lissa lead me into my home, unsure of what I would see in the familiar halls.

* * *

 _I do not own Fire Emblem_

 _Text denoted with a ** is directly quoted from the game script._

Thanks for reading. :D


	2. Respite

Hi readers, I present Chp. 2 on time! (A first, to be sure lol).

I'm proud that this story looks like it will be a long one (for my standards ^^;). I hope you all don't mind sticking around with me. :D

Thanks for faveing, following, reading, reviewing, or however you showed your support. It's always appreciated.

Also, I'm trying to think of a snazzy way to name the chapters, but I'm drawing a blank... ^^; Any suggestions would be appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 2

I was met with a joyous feast and many warm greetings from my friends still living in Ylisstol. Lissa and Frederick spared no detail and eagerly relayed every happening at Ylisstol since my departure last year. They divulged no information regarding the dichotomy between the splendor of Ylisstol and the rest of the continent. An equally avoided topic was that of what I had been doing for the last year. Any mention of my movements was glossed over, just as the whitewashed walls of the capitol seemingly blinded the inhabitants from the outside world.

 _"I don't even recognize the silverware…"_ I thought despondently. I investigated the silver fork in my hand. I slowly faded back into the conversation. Lissa was emphasizing all of the ways she and I would need to catch up. The list seemed endless. I heartlessly brought her planning to a halt.

"I won't be staying very long, maybe three or four weeks." I chimed in. The table grew silent around me. Every eye turned towards me, each with the same look of antipathy and surprise.

"You're _what_?" Lissa cried. Her posture deflated and her lips pulled into a pout.

"I'll stay long enough to make sure everything is r

unning smoothly, but then I really must be off." The room stayed gravely silent. I cleared my throat and elaborated, "I'll make more frequent returns home to do my duties and to see Lucina. But I can't abandon what I've been doing for the past year."

"But why not?" Lissa's eyes shot up to mine and her voice shook slightly. Her eyes were clouded with an emotion she had obviously been avoiding for months. A jolt shot through me.

"Don't you understand what I've been doing for the past year?" I felt the beginnings of a cold, anger seep into my blood.

"What's the point anymore, Chrom?" Lissa exclaimed. I slammed my silverware onto the table; the glasses shook from the impact. Lissa began to stand, her own emotions beginning to boil over. Yet, a quick movement from Frederick caught her attention. Frederick's hand had found its way onto Lissa's shoulder.

"Milady," This one word held deep meaning for Lissa. Her eyes cleared and she hastily tried to rectify the chilling ambiance hanging over the table.

"You know, you must be tired Chrom," Lissa shifted in her seat and forced a smile, "We've been talking your ear off all night. Why don't you go get some sleep? We can talk more in the morning." Lissa smiled quickly at our friends. I stood up, my chair raking loudly against the tile.

"Good night then." I said brusquely. A murmur of cheery send offs rose from my companions. The tension at the table ebbed only slightly. It was almost imperceptible, but I noticed a change in the hushed tones as I left the dining hall behind.

I stopped halfway down the hall and tried to catch my breath. The tension in my chest made it hard to breathe. I rubbed my hand absently. My hands throbbed dully from the earlier impact. I had not meant to get so angry. The whole scene was clouded in my mind by residual emotion. Even if I had lost control, I clearly knew what Lissa had been getting at. I knew what she was going to say tomorrow. I just wished I could make her understand.

Without much thought, I wandered through the capitol until I was outside of my old suite. The hallway seemed much darker than I remembered. My hand hovered over the tarnished doorknob, so afraid to open the gateway to the past. My pulse raising, I resolutely pulled on the door handle. A small cloud of dust rushed outwards as I moved the heavy door. The housekeepers must have ignored the room while I had been away. I set my jaw and took a few determined steps into the room.

The room itself was just as I had left it. Half-read books still sat out on the table and a long forgotten pair of gloves sat on the arm of the sofa. Every inch of the room had a little memento left behind from days gone by. Heavy curtains hung mournfully over the large windows, and the only light was coming from the feeble torches lining the hallway. A heaviness fell over me, and I could not bring my limbs to move.

Standing in the doorway, the darkened room seemed to light up before me. Specters flashed around the room as shadowy memories played out in the darkened room. Old conversations ebbed and flowed around me, as my past flashed quickly by. Even beneath the smell of dust and disuse, the room still smelled like her. The familiar scent made me suddenly dizzy. The more I tried to breath, the more suffocating the air became.

Forcing my cold limbs to move I backed into the hallway. In a swift, jerking motion, I slammed the door shut. Another silent layer of dust fell from the door and hovered around me. I leaned my head against the carved wood. The constant heaviness in my chest had grown to an undeniable and excruciating pain. I had spent long, cold nights fighting this feeling. I finally thought I had won, but only the distance from the capitol had lessened the pain. Now, it was again too much for me to take. I slumped onto the floor and leaned my head against my trembling knees. The emptiness and the darkness was clawing at me again. Silent tears spilled down my face and I squeezed my eyes shut. The shadows filled in around me and I sunk into their waiting arms.

Eventually, the heaviness had faded to the point I could move again. I did not know how long I had been huddled outside of my room. With a swift swipe, I dried my face. I stood up, ignoring the continuous trembling of my knees. I needed air, to clear my head. I walked down the hall, but I soon found myself running. I stumbled into one of the open-air courtyards and breathed in deeply. The moist night air felt warm against my chilled skin, and the relief of the open space was immeasurable. The moon had fully risen by now. Whenever the past overtook me, I always found that I had lost precious time in the present.

Inevitably, I would need to sleep tonight, but the thought of returning to my room shot a cold feeling of dread through my veins. The lights glimmered warmly, urging me to go back in. I found myself wandering back through the silent corridors. I avoided the hallway leading to my suite, and veered in another direction. Eventually, I stopped outside a pale crème door, and gingerly turned the knob. The door creaked stubbornly on the unoiled hinges. I cringed and hurriedly slipped through the partially opened door.

The room was bathed in a cool, blue light reflecting off the light white walls. The broad windows illuminated the colorful rugs on the floor, each covered by a menagerie of toys. Across the well-used room, another door stood slightly ajar. As stealthily as possible, I picked my way over the toys and into the adjoining room. Inside, small beds and cribs filled the cozy space. The only occupied bed was directly under another pair of wide windows.

 _Lucina._

I sat down on the edge of the bed, making sure not to jostle the sleeping child. Lightly, I smoothed away a few wayward strands of her dark hair. Her face was calm and she did not notice my touch. It was selfish of me to come see my child only when I missed Ophelia.

No matter what I did, it seemed that I was inadequate. I could not selflessly care for Lucina, I could not help Ophelia, and my country was in ruins. An unsettling swirl of sorrow began to cloud my mind.

Before I could fall deeper into my thoughts, Lucina let out a small breath. I glanced down, worried that I had woken her. She did not wake, but snuggled more tightly in her blankets. I smiled gently. Even if it was selfish, Lucina's presence was an undeniable comfort. Even if I could still see glimpses of my wife in her features, she had her own vitality and her own spirit. With a pang of guilt, I remembered that she might also be searching for some comfort in this unsure world. Lucina wiggled again, but her face was still peaceful. I pulled her blanket back around her shoulders before it slipped away. I took a few deep breaths; my chest was not so tight anymore. When I could focus on Lucina, some of the pain lessened and I could breathe again.

I sat by Lucina's side well into the night.

* * *

A finger prodded my cheek. After a moment's hesitation, the finger poked me again. I opened my eyes slowly, confused about what was happening. The room was too bright and I shielded my eyes. Tinkling laughter filled my ears and I quickly rubbed my eyes. Lucina's navy eyes blinked at me a few inches from my face.

"Wake up, daddy!" Lucina giggled. I was still in Lucina's nursery, now bright with the light of the morning sun. I had slept on the floor beside her bed, and I immediately felt the stiffness in my body.

"Oh I must've fallen asleep." I murmured aloud and rubbed my aching neck. The last thing I remembered was watching the sun come up over the open-air courtyard outside the window. I got to me feet; the task aggravated my tight muscles. As I stretched, the door to the nursery opened.

"Time to get up, milady," the nurse immediately searched the room for the princess. She caught sight of me and let out a small cry, "Ah! Milord! I'm sorry, I didn't see you come in." She curtsied hurriedly. I laughed and waved away the formalities.

"No no, I'm just leaving. Bye now, Lucina," I leaned down and planted a kiss on the eager three-year-old's head. She smiled initially, but her smile slowly faded. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips into a large pout.

"But I want Daddy to stay!" She glared up at me. Her large navy eyes implored me to spend the rest of my life in her command.

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart." I laughed and ruffled her hair. I nodded to the nurse and she went to get Lucina ready for day.

"You say that before." She sat down on the ground, her arms crossed indignantly. The nursemaid tried to get her to stand, but Lucina refused to move. The attendant looked pleadingly up at me.

"C'mon now," I knelt down in front of Lucina, "I mean it this time, I promise. So be nice and get ready for breakfast." For moment, Lucina eyed me suspiciously.

"Promise." She repeated, holding out her pinky. I smiled and curled my pinky around hers.

"I swear." I repeated. At that, Lucina brightened again. I left as she began to chatter to the nursemaid about a blue dress she wanted to wear. As I left the room, the inescapable sadness began to tug at my heart again.

* * *

 _I do not own Fire Emblem._

Thanks for reading. :D


	3. Moving On

A/N: I always find myself scrambling the day of the update to get something written so I don't start to fall behind.

Thanks for the support, everyone!

Also, I've hidden a little joke in here. It's lame, but I hope you enjoy it (or even see it lol).

Guest Review Reply:

In response to **Lol** (Guest): Thanks for the review! I can't divulge any secrets yet, but Sumia is going to be a main player later on. ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

I strolled out into the sunlit morning, feeling distinctly unaffected by the beautiful weather. There seemed to be no place in the whole capitol where I could distance myself from any unwanted memories. At least the fresh air was able to blow away much of the cloudiness in my mind from my lack of sleep.

 _Maybe I'll head down to the Shepherd's headquarters and spend my day there…_

"Oi! Captain!" A confident shout echoed across the courtyard. Sully poked her red haired head around the corner and easily bridged the distance between us. She still wore her red armor and an aggressive, confident smile.

"Sully, it's been a while." I forced myself to greet her with a smile. I was mildly appalled by my own apathy towards my old friend.

"Hell it's been!" She punched my shoulder, a fond gesture in her mind, "I would have appreciated a letter or two." Sully furrowed her eyebrows irately.

"Er, I sent some to Lissa," I rubbed the back of my head. Sully laughed at my sheepish expression.

"Don't get your pantaloons in a bunch, I'm only joking. Damn, though, it's good to see you." Sully grinned broadly, "Oh, Stahl would want to see you too! STAHL!" Sully bellowed. Almost immediately, the green knight came hurtling around the corner.

"What's wrong!?" He called as he ran over to us. He looked Sully over appraisingly, looking for the cause of her distress. His hands found her face and caressed her blushing cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong, Mr. Mouse!" Sully chortled and batted away his hands, "Chrom's back." Stahl noticed me and a huge grin took over his face.

"Chrom! Welcome home!" Stahl pulled me into a friendly hug, "Sorry we weren't at your welcome home dinner last night."

"It's fine," I felt a little relieved that not all of my friends had witnessed the scene last night.

"Yeah we were out picking up the slack. We really are the only Shepherds left." Sully pointed out with a tap of her foot.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, my head titled inquisitively.

"The Shepherds don't exist anymore. Everyone seems to have gone on with their lives." Stahl clarified.

"Isn't there anybody left?" I sputtered. I could not believe that my team of close friends and allies had disappeared without a trace. Sully thought for a moment.

"We've still got Frederick, but he's got his knights-in-training to tend to. And Lissa's been preoccupied lately, or so she says." Sully added with a smirk.

"Ricken's studying magic in Plegia, I think Henry suggested it." Stahl pointed out, "Then Maribelle followed closely behind him, you know, young love." Stahl smiled as he spoke, his eyes traveled to Sully at the mention of love.

"Yeah, but it sure is inconvenient. We lost Cordelia when Donnel left. Luckily, she still shows up occasionally or nothing would ever get done." Sully added with a contemptuous frown.

"What about Vaike?" I asked. Of all people, he would not be one to abandon the Shepherds, or the prospect of out doing me.

"He's back on the streets; I think he likes it better." Stahl said with a nod of his head.

"Oh! And my girl Miriel moved all the way up to Regna Ferox to study the weather, or some damn thing." Sully added with a laugh.

"Does Sumia still work with the pegasi?" I asked. I was being to feel like this was a somewhat hopeless subject.

"Hell, she's too preoccupied by that damn ranch you let her start." Sully said derisively.

"It's actually sad; she doesn't talk to any one very often." Stahl frowned, "But she might like to know you got back safely."

"I can't believe that everyone it gone…" I mused aloud. Stahl nodded sadly.

"HEY! You've still got me and Stahl, and I won't let this kingdom fall to crap." Sully said triumphantly. She rolled up her sleeves with a new energy.

"Thank you two." My frown stayed an immutable feature on my face; this could explain why Ylisse was not experiencing much prosperity. It seemed that everything I had once known was gone inexorably.

"Let's go Stahl! We've got more people to whip into shape." Sully pulled him back the way they came.

"Nice to see you, Chrom." Stahl called as Sully hauled him away. Just as they disappeared Stahl asked, "Did we forget to tell him about someone?"

"Hell if I know!" Sully replied forcefully. I watched them disappear from my view. I changed my direction; I would not be heading towards the Shepherds headquarters.

 _All the Shepherds were gone, just like that._

I could not wrap my head around the fact that everyone had moved on. I absently fidgeted with Falchion's scabbard as I walked. A sudden idea burst into my head. I would send for Sumia. I changed course and directed my path towards my study. Stahl seemed convinced she would appreciate a message and another friendly face in the capitol could not hurt. The idea seemed comforting somehow, if it was only a meagre attempt to fill the much larger hole left in my heart.

Just as I finished my letter to Sumia, Frederick accosted me with a list of tasks. He barged into my office looking eager and unfurled a seemingly endless scroll. He assured me this list would only outline everything I had been neglecting in my absence.

"Ready milord?" Frederick looked over the scroll. I nodded begrudgingly. Frederick began to dryly recite the contents of the list, "Firstly, sir, the border towns need you to sign the new trade charters, next the local bakery wants to name a dish after you and would like you to taste it first…."

The list went on and I found myself becoming uninterested. The list would be there for me to look at later, it did not matter if I could remember every item right away. I let my mind wander…

At least it had been remotely interesting when Ophelia was handling most of my duties. She would burst into my office, determined and confident. She would turn on me with a smile before dictating my to-do list with a natural ease. When she would notice my inevitable distraction, her eyebrows would knit together and she would scold me, with a stern frown on her face but a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. Then I would lean over and kiss her cheek. She would forgive me with a quick laugh and a few more kisses, but it made hearing my tasks worth it.

With a small jolt, I untangled myself from my thoughts. I needed to listen to Frederick, at least for a few more minutes. Then, I would be free to drown myself in the stifling waves of memories that never ceased.

"Libra would be honored if you would visit his orphanage on its anniversary, the south corridor needs new tiling, I would like to request your blessing before I propose to Princess Lissa, the library staff is requesting new book carts, and the main road between Regna Ferox and Ylisse will be repaired by Regna Ferox with your approval…."

"Wait!? Uh, what did you say?" I choked, leaning forward now at full attention.

"About the road, milord? You see, Regna Ferox has offered to remove a few blockages—"

"No, ah gods, before that!" I rubbed my hand over my face and peered at Frederick through my fingers.

"The librarians need improved book carts?"

"Er, no, not that one," I breathed heavily, "That part about Lissa and you—" I broke off, starting to wonder if I had misheard him.

"Ah that." Frederick stood up a little taller. Adjusting the scroll, he cleared his throat, "I would like your blessing, because I wish to ask for Milady's hand in marriage."

"You do!?" I bellowed and rose part way out of my chair. Frederick eyed me cautiously and I forced myself back down into my chair. I lowered my voice, "You do, now? Since, yeah, uh, since when?" Placing my chin in my hand, I tried to look calm.

"I have always admired your sister, milord. Yet, over the past year, I have grown closer to her. I only wish to stay by her side and protect her for the rest of my days."

"Ah I see, I see." I fidgeted under Frederick's sure gaze, "I, uh, er, ah gods."

"Are you against it, milord?" Frederick asked, a little dip in his voice reflected the sadness clouding his eyes.

"Oh I, uh, no! I mean, yes, oh I don't know…" I scrambled for words.

"If you need proof that I am genuine, I more than willing to testify—" Frederick reasoned.

"No, no Frederick," I cut him off and, trying to retain some dignity, continued, "You are the most respectable man I know. It's just… You want to marry Lissa? I'm just a little surprised. I suppose it's just the shock of it..." Frederick nodded.

"A lot has happened in your absence, milord, both good and bad." Frederick said, "I would like to think that the love between Princess Lissa and I is one of the good things."

"The _love_ between you and Lissa?" I fell back into my chair, my mind reeling.

"Milord, if you need more time I am more than happy to postpone my proposal until I have your blessing." Frederick said, ever straightforward. I nodded weakly.

I would need some time to process this. _Maybe a century._

With a polite nod, Frederick rolled up the scroll and placed it on desk, "I am due back at headquarters, but do not hesitate to send word if you are in need of my assistance."

"Will do," I managed to reply. Just as the door closed behind Frederick's retreating form, I collapsed on my desk. Leaning on my arms, I tried to make sense of what had just happened.

Frederick was right; a lot had changed at the capitol since I had been gone.

* * *

 _I do not own Fire Emblem._


	4. Then I Knew

A/N: Hi all. I say that without my normal enthusiasm because this week has been exhausting. I've had so much to do at work that I've just wanted to go to sleep at like, 8:00 pm every day.  
Here's another short chapter, but it is better suited to be short anyway (and I am not just being lazy :p)  
I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading. Your support is the only reason I can update on time. XD

Guest Review Response:

To Lol (Guest): Ah man! Maybe I'll reveal the joke at the end of the story, giving readers time to understand my warped sense of humor. lol Yeah.. I'm falling behind so you got a short chapter. :p I have considered having a few chapters with Ophelia; it's likely but also unlikely. But we'll see, nothing is set in stone. Thank you so much for reading! Have you considered signing up for a profile?

* * *

Chapter 4

With some displeasure, I forced myself to go to dinner that evening. Approaching the kitchen, the savory smells of the cooking meal filled the hallway. It smelled familiar and comforting, and it drew me towards the kitchen rather than the dining halls. Inside, the kitchen was bustling with activity as a dozen people zipped about preparing our food. I glanced around at the pots and bowls of food, while trying to dodge the people moving around. I caught the scent of the dish that had lured me into the kitchen, and I was led to the central hearth.

Standing before fire, Lissa eagerly watched a pot boiling above the hot coals. I hesitated, but found that my curiosity overwhelmed my reluctance. I stole to Lissa's side and eyed the contents of the pot with some interest. Bending down, I gave it a definitive stir. Lissa and I both let out a gasp of delight

"Chicken and dumplings!" We exclaimed simultaneously. Lissa smiled eagerly at me and I tried to match her emotion.

"We haven't had that in years." I sighed, remembering the deliciousness of the huge chunks of gooey dough and the succulence of the chicken and thick broth. I remembered the days of our youth spent stealing bowls while the head chef was not looking.

"It smells so good. I just couldn't resist coming in here!" Lissa giggled, "Do you think we could sneak a bite?" We looked around suspiciously at the nearby workers. The chefs were too engrossed in their tasks to notice that we were hovering over the cooking stew. Without replying, I swiped two forks and offered one to Lissa. Swiftly, each of us speared a steaming dumpling. Lissa took a nibble, but recoiled.

"Urgh, its hot." She mumbled with her tongue sticking out. She fanned her mouth.

"I didn't think I'd need to warn you, considering you just took it out of the pot." I teased. She pouted at me, but I could only laugh. Allowing the dumplings to cool, we silently devoured our unauthorized appetizers.

"Chrom," Lissa looked up from her now empty fork, "I'm sorry about last night." I took a breath and hazarded a glance at her face. Her blue eyes were full of sadness, "I guess I got carried away."

"I think I did too." I offered.

"I've just missed you so much; I guess I wasn't ready to hear that you weren't going to stay." Lissa explained reticently.

 _It must have taken a lot for her to say this; maybe Frederick has been a good influence on her._

 _"_ I'm sorry, but this is just something that I have to do." I replied, feeling a coldness deep in my gut. Lissa's eyes shot up to mine, and now they held a shade of desperation.

"Next time you go, take me with you! Or at least let me do something here!" Lissa replied with a determined spark in her eye.

"Lissa, I can't ask you to do that." I glared down at the boiling stew. Lissa crossed her arms defiantly and started to argue.

"Hey! I don't care if you're royalty, get out of my kitchen!" A shout rang out across the kitchen. The head chef stood across the room wielding a large butcher's knife and a bloody apron. Lissa jumped at his shout and cast a devilish smile my way.

"We're busted." She winked, "We've gotta get out of here." Lissa pulled my hand and we rushed out of the kitchen. It reminded me of our childhood in the capitol. My heart felt lighter hearing Lissa laughing about our narrow escape.

Not much served as a distraction, save innocent moments spent with my friends or with my daughter.

I fell into a routine in the following days. I spent the daylight hours sitting with Lucina in her nursery or attempting to put my kingdom back together, piece by painstaking piece. My nights were often cold and quiet; I would wander the halls or the lawns until I was too weary to move or until the sun rose on a new day.

One night, like most nights, I played out the same ritual before my suite. I stood, frozen in front of the tightly shut doors. I could only pull away from the dark precipice of my room when I heard the undulating cadence of Ophelia's voice from behind the wooden doors. I took to the grounds, hoping the fresh air would fend off the dread that was filling me at the thought of going back inside.

I absently poked a pebble with my toe. The chilly spring air was already starting to sink around me and cover the ground with dew. The entire courtyard was peaceful. The only sound was the scuffle of my shoes on the ground and the occasional cry of a night bird. I took a seat on the bench with intentions of appreciating the unobstructed views of blinking stars. A sudden clatter caught my attention. I turned my head towards the sound. Across the courtyard, I saw a flash of movement. The torches lining the hallways afforded little light, but the shadow looked familiar.

Frederick? I watched the unmistakable nitpicky movements of the faithful knight.

What could he be doing out at this hour? It had to be after midnight, and Frederick had always been a stickler for a strictly enforced bedtimes. Just as quickly as I noticed him, he disappeared back into the shadows. Again, it was quiet in the courtyard with only the stars as my company. Yet, I could not help wondering why Frederick seemed to be as restless as I was.

I glared up at the stars; their ambient light was almost too bright for my tired eyes. I rubbed at my tender eyes. I tried to recall the last night I had slept, but I could not. Even out here in the quiet stillness, all I could think about was Ophelia. My mind wandered back to a moment that had occurred many, many years ago.

" _Knock, knock." I said, poking my head into the burlap tent. The room was bathed in warm torchlight, keeping out the chilly spring air. Ophelia looked up only briefly. She sat in front of a large table that was almost engulfed by miniature units and tactical textbooks. Her jacket lay off to the side, already covered by multiple books and her shoes had long been cast off underneath the table._

 _"Evening, Captain." She said and hurriedly flipped through a book. Upon finding the page she needed, her slender finger quickly searched over the lines of text._

 _"Frederick told me you were still awake." I said, joining her at the table. This was not the first time that my tactician had worked late into the night._

 _"He never misses a thing," Ophelia said with a small smile, before a look of concentration returned to her face. She moved one of the unit pieces forward. She scrutinized its placement, before quickly moving it back into place. She let out a little sigh and rested a chin in her hand._

 _"Can I be of any assistance?" I asked. With sad green eyes, Ophelia looked up at me. Without much warning, my heartbeat quickened when our eyes met._

 _"Perhaps… I've been puzzling over the placement of the left squadron's defense since tonight's meeting. No matter what I do, it seems to leave our troops utterly defenseless." She swiped a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear, a common gesture when she was truly at a loss. In the process, she revealed the delicate bone structure of her face. I followed the line of jaw down her neck and towards her delicately exposed collarbone. With a start, I drew my eyes away from her fawn colored skin and focused on the board. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, evaluating the location of the units. I reached forward but then removed my hand. I let out a hum of indecision. Ophelia snickered._

 _"See the problem?" She yawned, cutting her laughter short._

 _"I see one, but no solution…" I replied, rubbing my chin._

 _"I just need to think about this more." Ophelia yawned again. I grinned._

 _"You might not make it another minute; why not take a break?"_

 _"I can't we need these plans by tomorrow." She replied hastily, doing her best to appear wide-awake. She scribbled some information down and moved a large platoon of units across the board. I shook my head, but could not help smiling at her unending persistence._

 _"Listen, I'll take over for a while and then you can look at what I came up with."_

 _"I suppose two heads are better than one," Ophelia mused, her eyelids drooped. She rested her head in her arms and was soon fast asleep on the table. I worked in silence for a while, but soon my eyes had been drawn back to her. Something about her seemed different. Something about her suddenly sent my pulse jumping._

 _It was not a sudden change. It was a slow insidious change that, if one was not looking, could easily be missed._

 _It was hidden in the moments when I absently wondered how well our hands would fit together. I felt it in the instants she earnestly told me about something she read or when she laughed hard enough to bring tears to her eyes. Even in my darker thoughts, it was there, when I wondered what it would feel like to press my lips along the contours of her neck or run my fingertips over every inch of her skin._

 _I knew it then. I felt it deep within in my soul, a comforting feeling that suddenly I had become whole._

 _I glanced at her sleeping form and did not even bother to fight the tender smile that played on my lips. With a light hand, I brushed a lock of hair away from her face. She looked peaceful and content. I went back to work, but not without stealing a glance at her sleeping face every now and again._

 _I wished in that moment, that every night that I was in love with her would feel just like this, the first night._

* * *

 _I do not own Fire Emblem_


	5. Support

A/N: This will be a long one... *takes a deep breath*

Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans!  
It's coming to the point that I'm really slogging through the story, and I'm having some point A to point B problems. Luckily, Perfectflyer has given me some advice. Check out Perfectflyer's work and you'll see why I value her insight. :D I'll just leave this right here: u/5728046/PerfectFlyer

Also, I found a note that I wrote to myself while I was writing the last chapter, this is clear depiction of how my mind works when I'm frustrated (written in Chrom's POV):

"I didn't talk to him because I am Chrom and don't have to do anything. I'm gonna sit here and count all the ways I am depressing. Also add in a bit of a time jump. Somewhere. Please. Time needs to go somewhere else and die."

I have such a magical way with words, don't I?

Okay, this is new! This chapter is from Sumia's point of view! From now on, the names of the chapter will denote the POV of the chapter's narrator. :D

Guest Review Reply:

 **Lol** (Guest): I just asked because it would simplify communication between us. :) You should totally write a story, it's fun (most of the time lol). Yes, I figured the memory took place sometime during the first war with Plegia. I adore Chrobin, if that wasn't obvious. :p

Thank you for reading!

* * *

Chapter 5: Sumia

I clutched the envelope over my chest and took a deep breath. Ylisstol, a place that I had at one time called home, seemed alien and intimidating. I had long given up the excitement and horrors of combat. Yet, seeing the shiny marble walls of the capitol brought back a surge of memories from the battles I faced with my friends. I missed them the most, but their high pace life was not for me, or so I told myself.

I tried to take another deep breath. When I was nervous, I tended to become clumsier than usual. I did not need to fall when I saw Chrom again after almost two years.

 _Oh god, I was such a little fool._ I felt myself blush at the thought of all the times I had humiliated myself in front of him.

"Sumia!" Cordelia charged across the yards towards me, a bright smile on her face. I grinned in return; she was looking radiant as always. Although, Cordelia was never happy to hear any compliments.

"You came to the capitol! I hope you aren't neglecting your work at home." Cordelia said. I could not help smiling at her earnest scolding; she was always one to get straight to the point. She pulled me into a quick and almost businesslike hug and I happily returned the favor.

"No, no. You see, Chrom sent for me." I struggled for moment, but finally produced his letter from my pocket.

"Oh, I see." Cordelia's face darkened for a moment, "Can I see the letter?" Her red hair swayed as she tipped her head imploringly.

"Oh sure, it was just an invitation to visit the capitol. He returned and wanted us to catch up." I explained. I handed her the hand written letter and noted her suspicious expression. Cordelia had taken on a defensive air whenever we talked about Chrom. After she fell in love with Donnel, Cordelia no longer fostered a painful unrequited love for Chrom. Now, she harbored a palpable resentment for a man who never even noticed her affections.

"Has Chrom been back long," I asked as Cordelia looked over the letter.

"He returned about two weeks ago, but he has not accomplished much." Cordelia explained, handing back the letter.

"Oh? What has he been up to?" I asked. I was surprised to hear that Chrom had not been busy; he was usually so dedicated.

"Chrom hasn't been himself since he returned. He's been a bit distant and kept to himself." Cordelia replied. I blinked up at Cordelia; that was so unlike Chrom.

"What's in that bundle you're carrying?" Cordelia changed her subject. She spoke conversationally, but her eyes revealed her curiosity. I felt a flush of embarrassment and fidgeted with the package in my hands.

"I uh, brought some flowers for Chrom. There are so many of them in the pasture and they looked so beautiful." I glanced down at the delicate bouquet wrapped in cloth. I felt somehow embarrassed at admitting it aloud. Cordelia inspected my face in her cool and collected manner. She shook her head after a moment.

"I must be getting back to my duties, but we must catch up later." Cordelia said with a smile. We parted ways and I made my way to Chrom's office.

Outside his door, I stopped short of knocking. With nervous fingers, I smoothed my hair and adjusted my clothes. I knew my hesitation was juvenile, but part of me was worried about seeing my old friend. Without warning, the door flew open and Chrom stepped out. More accurately, he stepped onto me. I let out a shriek and Chrom let out a gruff cough of surprise. He took a hurried step back but ran into the doorframe and took a heavy seat. My shoes lost traction on the tiled floor and I plummeted to the ground, crushing my bouquet in the process.

After the surprise past, Chrom hastened to his feet and firmly helped me up.

"I'm so sorry Sumia, I didn't see you." Chrom apologized heartily. I bit my lip before I tried to smile away the humiliation.

"It's okay, it was my boots, I think." I said. I scooped up the squished bouquet, hoping that my blush was hidden from view.

"I think it's about time you get a new pair of boots." Chrom said with a small laugh.

"Oh, I uh, brought these for you," I held out the squished bouquet, "But, I guess I ruined them." I frowned, feeling even more embarrassed. Chrom eyed the bouquet and gave me another half-hearted smile. I noticed for the first time that his navy eyes were cloudy and rimmed by dark circles. Behind his eyes, he hid another emotion that contradicted the easygoing smile on his face. With a gentle hand, Chrom peeled away the cloth surrounding the blooming flowers.

"They're not all ruined, Sumia." Pushing aside the wrinkled cloth, a few undisrupted buds still survived. He cupped the delicate daffodils in his hand for a moment, "We'd better get these some water, I think I have some in my office." Chrom led me into his office, taking the bouquet from my hands. In no time, the bunch of daffodils had found a safe place in a hastily emptied vase.

"How have you been?" Chrom asked, that out of place smile returning to his face. I hesitated, taking in more of his appearance. He seemed thinner and gaunt, as if the light that had once filled his cheeks with a warm glow had long been extinguished.

"I've been busy. Which is just fine, I assure you." I looked down at my hands, "I need to thank you for allowing me to start my ranch. This change of pace has been wonderful." I explained quickly.

 _But it's also lonely out there…_

"That's great Sumia," Chrom said, with a forced enthusiasm.

"Has everything been alright with you?" At my words, Chrom tensed.

"It's been an adjustment being back at the capitol." He replied, his dark eyes avoiding me entirely. I longed to reach out and provide a comforting gesture, but something told me to stop. The look in Chrom's eyes told me he was still too far away for me to reach. A realization settled over my like a curtain of ice. Chrom had returned to the capitol, but Ophelia was still gone.

 _Has he given up?_ I could not bring myself to ask. A cold silence formed between us.

"How's Lucina?" I stammered trying to fill the silence. Chrom's face noticeably softened.

"Yesterday, she decided that she wanted to be a knight, and I could be the princess." Chrom explained. His small smile revealed his genuine joy. I clamored to keep talking about Lucina. It was the first time I had seen even a glimmer of happiness behind his navy eyes.

"I'd like to see her." I said, maybe a little too eagerly. I was determined to preserve the smile on Chrom's face. Chrom glanced at the clock in the corner.

"She should be done with her lessons by now; I'll take you over there."

Chrom whisked me to Lucina's nursery, where she sat playing in the center of the room. When the door opened, and she caught sight of Chrom, Lucina ran up to him. She pulled him to her toys and started showing him everything individually. Chrom glanced up at me, a carefree grin taking over his face.

"She's gotten so big." I bent down and watched the navy haired child move her toys about.

"And chatty," Chrom added. He nodded to Lucina as she continued to talk and play. Lucina picked up a floppy doll and ceremoniously pushed it into my hands. I blinked down at her.

"You want me to play with you?" I held onto the doll lightly, getting ready to hand it back.

"Yes, you're the princess." Lucina insisted, nodding earnestly. She turned to Chrom and placed a large stuffed pig in his hands, "You're the prince. And I'm the knight." Lucina held out a horse covered in armor.

"Oh, I don't know how to be a princess," I said nervously.

"Just go with it. She doesn't need a stage worthy portrayal and she'll get bored in a little bit." Chrom smiled lopsidedly, reading his pig prince. Lucina swept us into her make believe world. Chrom played his part well, and my portrayal was well received. Chrom was at ease and Lucina giggled happily, as we played.

I had been a while since I had felt so happy.

After Lucina freed us from her world of princesses and magic, I bid Chrom goodbye.

"Sumia," Chrom called just as I had made it to the door. I turned, feeling a flush working it's way into my face, "Feel free to stop by again soon."

"I uh, I will!" I replied overenthusiastically. At my reply, Chrom smiled and waved as I departed.

 _Now where's Cordelia?_ I decided to try to find my friend before I returned to my Pegasus ranch. I wandered through the halls of Ylisstol searching for the Pegasus knight. I passed door after door, and soon I had lost track of where I was. After almost two years, the convoluted hallways were no longer easy to follow. I glanced around for help, but the halls were silent and empty. With hurried steps, I turned a corner and came up upon a rather dusty looking door.

 _Maybe I'll just take a peek inside to see where I am,_ I reasoned, _if I can figure out where I am, I can find my way out_. I pulled on the dusty door, already covered by a few fresh handprints in the dust. The room was dark, with heavy curtains hanging over the broad windows. Once my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I let out a small gasp. At first, the sparsely lived in room seemed unfriendly and unfamiliar. Yet, the realization flooded over me that I was standing in Chrom and Ophelia's suite.

 _It seems like no one has been in here in years, but Chrom has been back for a few weeks now._

I slid my fingertips over a few of the books left open on the desk. A feeling of sadness began to sweep over my heart. There was something cold and unnatural about such a well lived in place suddenly becoming unused. I could not wrap my head around why it was vacant. Suddenly, it occurred to me that I was trespassing in Chrom's private space. I shuffled out quickly, and hurriedly closed the door. Letting out a sigh, I stood in front of his suite. I let my hands fall against the wooden door.

 _Chrom… What's going on with you?_ Even when he was smiling, there was heaviness over his body that kept him almost curled up in himself. His sadness was unmistakable in his eyes and I could not ignore it.

Finding my way outside again, I came upon Cordelia, Sully and Stahl eating outside in the courtyard. Cordelia waved to me and I scuffled over to them. Sully and Stahl gave me a nod of acknowledgement. I settled down in the grass; the sun's warmth was a welcome feeling against my skin. The three continued their conversation.

"Chrom hasn't been the same since he returned." Stahl said sadly, poking absently at his food.

"I've never seen him like this, it ain't right." Sully added, "His minds all messed up from that wild goose chase he went on last year."

"You mean when he was looking for Ophelia?" I asked. A year ago, we had all been hopeful that Naga's prophecy would ring true and that Ophelia had not been destroyed. When Chrom left, we all shared the same belief that he was not wasting his time. My three companions turned to me, a look of sympathy in their eyes.

"Sumia, you do realize that she's probably not coming back?" Cordelia asked gently. My eyes widened.

"Well I—" I swallowed hard.

"It's a terrible, but in the end, all of Grima had be destroyed. Holding onto the hope was comforting at first…" Stahl explained.

"But we can't stay in denial," Sully finished. I bit my lip, feeling a rush of disappointment.

"Chrom hasn't accepted it yet. He plans on looking or her again. It's slowly destroying him." Stahl said, pity palpable in his voice.

"He won't listen to reason. He was enraged when Lissa brought up the idea of giving up on her." Cordelia added.

"You can't rush things like this," I said quietly, "He's still grieving over her."

"Sumia, you've always been so kind." Cordelia said, the pity in her voice was directed to me. I flushed with embarrassment and resentment, "It's been a year, and even a king has to push through his pain."

"You can't let someone live in a fantasy." Sully added with finality. I stood up abruptly, anger coursing through my viens. My friends looked at me, their surprise evident on their faces.

"Are you leaving already?" Cordelia asked. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I hurried away, but not before, I tripped over my own feet. With burning cheeks, I went home to my sanctuary.

That night, after many years of resisting it, I found myself picking daisies in the pasture. With a bundle of flowers in my arms, I returned to my cottage and cuddled up by the hearth. With trembling fingers, I pulled a petal off the first blossom.

 _She will return._

I pulled off another.

 _She won't return._

The petals dropped around me as I fell into the comforting motion. When the last petal left my fingers and fell onto the ground, my heart sunk along with it. I immediately whisked the petals and flowers into the fire, embarrassed at my own feelings at the prediction. I watched the fragrant blooms curl in the hot flames. Even standing near the flames, I still felt cold.

At that moment, I decided that Chrom needed a supporter, and it would be me. No matter what the repercussions were or how it affected me.

With my last fortune echoing in my head, I forced myself to extinguish the fire in the hearth.

 _She will return._

* * *

 _I do not own Fire Emblem._


	6. The Jar

A/N

Hello! I'm still alive! This chapter got the go ahead from my good friend and beta reader, so here we are!  
This story is facing some slow progress, but progress is being made nonetheless.  
This chapter is very Chrom-centric (in his POV) and also very flash-back heavy. The plot will progress eventually (maybe lol).  
Thanks for sticking around.  
So here we go~

* * *

Chapter 6: Chrom

 _It had almost been two years since that day…_

No night had ever felt colder than the night I returned to the capitol after Grima's death.

The celebration of the end of the demon Grima far outweighed my singular suffering. The capitol was alight with soldiers and friends celebrating the absolute destruction of an unimaginable evil. The food kept coming and the ale flowed freely; Ylisstol had never seen this level of celebration. Even among the smiling friends, the roaring fires, and the warm drinks, there was chill upon my skin I could not shake.

Late into the evening, I escaped to my bed, feeling so slow and tired. It felt like the weight of the entire country rested on my chest as I lay there. Feeling the empty bed beside me reminded me that today was not to be full of celebration. There had been losses during the war; wining was not worth all of the deaths. The ultimate sacrifice had been committed, and I should have felt grateful. Instead, I only felt numbness and betrayal.

That night, I could not shut my eyes. For each time I tried to sleep, the last hours of Grima's life played on loop inside my head. The heavy feeling in my chest had turned to an unavoidable throbbing pain. Late in my sleepless night, a knock came from my door. I found Lucina, a blanket around her shoulders, on the threshold of my room. Large tears were falling down her face and staining her cheeks. A nursemaid stood behind her, looking sadly at me.

"She insisted on seeing you milord, I figured it was within reason." The nursemaid bowed her head. Lucina turned her deep, round eyes on me. Through her sniffles, she uttered one small word:

"Mommy?"

My heart plummeted into my stomach and I bit back the sudden flow of tears that threatened to emerge. I swept Lucina into my arms and pulled her close. I murmured my thanks to the nursemaid, before closing the door. I tried to console Lucina, but I had little words of comfort to offer. Her tears were voracious and soon, my own had joined hers. We curled up together in the cold, empty bed.

"Lucina, mommy will be back." I whispered into her navy hair. I wanted to believe what I was saying; I wanted nothing more than for my words to be true. Otherwise, Ophelia's sacrifice was for naught. Without Ophelia, even a world without the demon God could not have the same light and happiness I once knew.

Cuddled into my protective arms, Lucina eventually relaxed and fell asleep. Respite did not come so easily for me, but Lucina's calm breaths and the constant pressure of her small hands in my shirt, were enough to lull me into a half-sleep.

For days, I walked around in that half-sleep, numbed by shock. I was trapped in a world of my own creation, in which reality was warped and twisted. As the days grew into weeks, I slowly lost all sense of reality. Even just remembering those days fills me with latent rage, which even I cannot describe. I was mostly angry with myself in the end, due to my own inability to protect Ophelia, angry that I could not have changed her mind. Despair soon came after the anger.

One night, as I lay in bed, a thought seized me. No matter how hard I tried to think around it, I kept going back to it again and again. That same night, I packed up my things and left in search of Ophelia. I had to remember Naga's word, she would return if we believed hard enough. Even though I had so many doubts, I knew that I had to believe.

I disappeared from my friends and family at that point, until I slowly came back to my senses. It seemed that the father away from the capitol I traveled, the clearer my mind became. I could breathe and sleep again, without the pain and the night terrors. I reorganized my quest, and spent the rest of the year in search of Ophelia. In isolation, I had found myself again. I had found my calling in searching for her.

Hope had somehow found its way back into my heart. I met many new people and saw many exotic places. Each new city would fill me with a quick burning anticipation, which was easily extinguished when she was not hidden somewhere in the foreign streets.

I soon realized that my actions were fruitless; she was hidden far from me. This realization fell upon me like an oily rain, leaving behind a constant, unquenchable loneliness. Moving helped, although the loneliness still gnawed at my consciousness whenever my mind sought peace. The thrill of new leads was the only thing that still drove me forward.

The loneliness had yet to lift, even back at the capitol. Here in the bleak walls, I felt heavier and immobile.

Every morning I struggled to convince myself to get out of bed and go about my day. The aches had set in, an inevitable follower to insomnia. Each day was bleak, each evening a nightmare. Trapped in these walls, the hope was growing dimmer and smaller in my mind. A panicky doubt had effortlessly replaced it:

Would she forget me?

Would she still love me?

Was she even still the same person I knew before?

These thoughts haunted every waking moment of my time. In the capitol, I was plagued by the fear that what I remembered about her would no longer be true.

Ylisstol slowly inched through spring towards summer. The days steadily grew longer and the nights grew warmer. As the season grew cheerier, my spirits plummeted. Lissa, energized by the changing season, became even more adamant that I stay. I was slowly losing the will to fight back against Lissa pleas. As much as I wanted to leave, I could not. The capitol trapped me like a fly in thick molasses. Every small step took all of my energy and each day the steps seemed more and more useless. My duties did not interest me. I paid little attention to the comings and goings of my friends, save Sumia, who forcibly caught my attention. Lucina added some life to my monotonous days, but otherwise the days were listless and tiresome.

 _I'm so tired._

I trudged through one of the inner courtyards, following the haphazard trails of fireflies. The night was warm, but a cold wind twisted around my knees. I followed the intermittent lights of the carefree bugs as they flitted around the courtyard. Their small lights mimicked the glittering stars above my head.

The lights brought me back to a summer so long ago…

 _I exited the tent into the muggy summer night. A warm breeze brushed past me, rustling the already rippling tent flaps. In the flickering light of the mounted torches, I spotted Ophelia leaning against the tent post. My heart jumped into action._

 _Lately, just the sight of her sent my blood racing. My skin tingled with the urge to reach and touch her. Every time her hand was empty, I wanted to fill it with mine. Every smile on her carnelian lips seemed like an invitation to cover her lips with mine. It took almost all of my control not to follow through with these impulses. Nevertheless, this inner struggle played out every time I was near her. No one had ever affected me quite like her. With some force, I pushed those thoughts back into the shadows of my mind where they belonged._

 _My movements caught her attention and her intelligent green eyes flicked towards me. Her expression melted into a smile. My heartbeat stuttered again. Her eyes left mine and my knees immediately felt like jelly. I forcefully reminded myself that she smiled out of friendliness. She was my tactician after all. She was just a good ally and nothing more._

 _I wished that someone could explain that to my racing pulse and my trembling hands._

 _"Chrom, how many do you think are out here?" Ophelia was not privy to my inner turmoil. Her green eyes stared out over the campground, entranced by the small dancing lights of the fireflies. She did not glance back at me, but my eyes never left her._

 _I joined her, "Why don't we catch them and find out?"_

 _Ophelia shook her head and laughed, "That seems impossible. There's so many."_

 _"Wait right here." I commanded. I left her by the tent, but returned quickly to her side. I held out two empty jam jars._

 _"Nothing's impossible." I held out one of the jars to her. Ophelia's smile mirrored my playful grin. Ophelia took the jar and uncapped it. Wordlessly, she hurtled into the night. With a triumphant cry, she caught a flickering bug in her hands._

 _"One!" She slipped the bug into her jar. Even in the dark, I could tell that smile had spread over her features. I wanted nothing more than for her to smile only for me, for her to live only for me._

 _I soon joined her in the field. We charged around in the dark, tripping over each other and our own feet. We laughed and carried on like children, until it appeared that our task was complete._

 _Ophelia flopped to the ground, still breathless from laughter. She held her jar above her head and inspected the lights inside the jar._

 _"They're moving around too much to count." She panted and turned to me. I sat down beside her. I shifted my jar to inspect its occupants, but as I did, the lid slipped off and many of the glittering prisoners escaped. We watched as they disappeared into the night sky._

 _We lapsed into silence. She started introspectively at her jar and I attempted to not stare so pointedly at her. Yet, my eyes were drawn to her face. She was only partially illuminated by the bright night sky and her glowing jar of fireflies. She inspected her jar and her face clouded with some upsetting thought. When she spoke, I knew she had been worrying over it for some time._

 _"Do you ever feel trapped?" She contemplated softly, "No matter how hard you try, you still end up caught up in someone else's jar, with them determining your actions?" She poked the jar as the bugs flickered._

 _"I like to think I have my freedom, but then again, maybe I'm one of those fireflies in your jar. I'm caught but don't realize it." I replied. Ophelia nodded her head._

 _"I don't want to follow some prewritten script, some far off god's will. When I put my life on the line on the battlefield, I want my fate to be in my own hands. Every choice should belong to me." Her eyes were fierce and she turned them towards me._

 _"I promise that I won't let someone dictate my life, not a person and not a god. My life is my own." Ophelia said. With a deft hand, she uncapped her jar and scattered her trophies into the night._

 _"You won't be caught, Ophelia. Even a god cannot change your will." I said sincerely; the words tumbled out of mouth easily. She was untamable in this world; she was untouchable by even the gods._

 _She turned back to her fireflies, apparently pacified._

 _With a cold jolt, I realized that I was one of those people trying to control her. I was the jar and she was the firefly. My love would be like shackles, locking her in the prison of my desire. I could never capture her; somehow, she would always find a way to escape. As much as I knew this, I still could not resist her._

 _Her piercing eyes soon found mine. A cloud covered the shining moon, extinguishing its feeble light. In the darkness, I could only feel her body next to mine. My hand found hers. I bridged the distance between us and leaned my head onto her shoulder. Her breath quickened. I let my own breath trickle over her neck. She shivered in response. Her hand found my chest and her fingers curled into the fabric of my shirt. We moved closer until only the smallest distance remained between us. With painstaking slowness, I moved closer until I was only hovering dangerously close to her lips._

 _I gave myself a moment to back out, to give up on pursuing her._

 _She was everything I could not have: my army's tactician, an amnesiac stranger, an unfathomable mystery._

 _I could never capture her…_

 _I started to lean away from her, but she pulled me back. Without any more hesitation, she engulfed my in the sweetness of her kiss._

 _But… She could at least be free beside me._

* * *

 _I do not own Fire Emblem._


End file.
